GrittyStuck
A grim and gritty retelling of your favorite WoH Characters, in order of postings: Maenam Niadis Alternia precinct 12, a call goes out for Detective Tlaloc Zapote. Another victem of the vigelante killer. Yeah the scene reeks of it, blood everywhere and scraps of garish clothing. She stiches them alive into a tandom hoodie along with a bomb and watches them tear each other appart trying to escape. It's going to be a long night. The note says "Tommorow Night, The DA and Inspector Tlaloc are going to become Tangle Buddies." Doir Mavico Cross Dressing consulting detective ala Boondock Saints Don't call her Doir, she goes by Dina these days. Absolutely batshit. Jossik Katarn Jossik is obviously delusional. Some kind of crazy loner with a sword, lost all touch with reality. He thinks he's some kind of hero, really he's playing a game a makebelieve and leaving a trail of corpses, sometimes it's a drug dealer, sometimes it's a family of four. Ryspor Tezeti Ryspor is a collector of sorts. Fine ceramics, that kind of thing. You can spot him a mile away, gender ambigous and dresses to the nines. But where is he getting all the money? His import/export is just a shell, all I know is I've sent 10 men inside, 8 of them have shown up in the bay. I don't want to know what happened to the others Kikate Nagisa Kikate, yeah I heard of him, he's not on the force anymore. Guess his stomach wasn't strong enough for vice...or his partner Inspector Zapote's coke habit. He's a loose canon, but he's made a lot of friend in low places. I guess even the most well intentioned cop killer is going to end up as someones tool Balish Aggaro Balish Agaro, used to be he was a pretty decent guy, until he met a certain woman. Guess she could see something dark in him, played on some fucked up fetishes he had, wrapped him around her little finger. Now he's her "Clown", I'd call him a sad gimp if he wasn't a murderous pyschopath of the first order. He goes by Subby when he's in the zone...yeah it's exactly what it sounds like, don't bother trying to hurt him. He likes it. Sami Heston Sami Fucking Heston, what a lady. Came back from the war, nothing left. Old neighborhood is hell on earth now, Her Father Old Colonel Heston is dead. We tried to recruit her for the task force but we found her painting some kind of fucking weird dog thing. She kept saying that it was coming...I don't know if it was the war or if she's got a nose for something we don't. Beau Demain Beau, District Attorney, Power player with the City elites. Well connected, supposedly uncorruptable. But I've seen her office, nothing but chess shit. Cause that's what we all our, pawns in this game. I won't stop until I can prove she's been playing both sides of this fucking game all along.